Ryu Namiha
}} Ryu Namiha'' (竜波刃 Namiha Ryu) (Lit.Dragon Wave Blade) is a young mage of Wolf Fang. Like he brother Kosei Namiha,he is part of the Namiha Family. But he doesn't have all the responsibilities his brother has,which he is happy for. His first moniker, the' Elementalist' (エレメン Eremen) comes from his unnatural skill with Earth,Wind,Water,Lightning,and Fire magic. His other moniker, Twin Fangs of Wolf Fang is from his outstanding teamwork with his brother. Appearance Ryu has light blue eyes,and brown hair. He has tanned skin,and a relatively happy looking expression on his face.In his younger years.When he was thirteen,he wore a green kimono,with sandals,and kept his long hair in a ponytail. As he got older,his taste in style changed. He opted for a change in appearance. He cut his hair immensely short. It used to touch his lower back,now it is down to his neck. His choice of clothing was now fingerless black gloves,a white long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.As well as black pants,boots,and a black vest. The final touches to his outfit were purple and yellow cloths tied around his waste. The number one most pointed out feature is his face's child-likeness. Being a 20 year old,he looks much younger then he should. He is very thin,and has a very athletic build. He stands at the height of 5'11. History Abilities '''Great Speed:' Ryu is suprisingly fast. His speed should be taken into consideration when fightning him.If not careful,the enemy will find themselves pinned to the floor before they know it. Great Tactician: '''While not at the level of his brother,he is a great tactician. He is able to plan moves ahead,and come up with a battle strategy against his enemy. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: He is very strong in this form of fightning and uses a fightning style he found in the library of Namiha Mansion. It focuses on exploiting your opponents weak points and capitlzing on them. Striking at the joints,in order to get them down quickly,then finishing them off with a crushing blow. This style is known as the Patient Panther. Large Magic Supply: He has a large supply of magic power,thanks to him being a Namiha. Most Namiha family members have above average magic power. Master Swordsmen: He is a extremely talented swordsmen,having been using this form of combat since he was a little boy. Great Durability: Having been training since he was a boy,Ryu has taken quite a few beatings over his life. This has built up his pain tolerance to a great level,being able to withstand many of his brothers punches. Magic Water Magic: Ryu Namiha is a expert in using this magic,being able to form and shape it to his will. While he is skilled in it,he is no where near the level of Juvia Lockser. He can create large tidal waves,and mini tsunamis. Fire Magic:'' ''He has achieved what he calls 'The ultimate skill'. Pyrokinesis was achieved by him at the age of 18. It is one of his favorite abilities,as it barely requires any movement what so ever. Earth Magic: His most used form of magic. While not as talented as a natural earth magic user,he can still create massive walls,structures,and rock golems. Wind Magic: Ryu uses this magic mostly when fightning multiple opponents. Ryu exerts wind from his palms or mouth to send gales of wind towards the opponents,effectively dispersing them. This makes it a lot easier for him to engage in combat. Lightning Magic: 'Ryu's weakest form of magic. Ryu uses this as a basic appliance in battle. Such as shocking the target,and to amplify his water spells. He does that by channeling large amounts of lightning into his water,giving it a strong lightning effect. 'Namiha Magic Arts: Ryu has only just taken up this form of magic,because it never interested him at first. He is at a basic level,knowing only sealing spells,and healing spells. Although he does uses a form of combat from the Namiha Magic Arts,known as the Striking Tortoise. While the name sounds rather silly it is quite effective. It involves waiting until the perfect moment to strike. Or simply when there is a opening in his opponent's defense. [[Bullet Magic|'Bullet Magic':]] A form of magic to which the user shoots balls of magic from there fingertips. When hitting the target,it damages the target enough to were it can impair movement,and there combat performance. While the effectiveness of this is determined by the user,Ryu is very close to achieving the mastery of this magic. Trivia *Ryu is based off of Heisuke Toudou from Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan *Ryu Namiha means'' 'Dragon Wave Blade''' *He and Kosei tend to fight over food,something Liliana scolds him over. *His favorite thing to do is spend time with his wife *He teases Kosei about him having a wife before him *Ryu admires his brother dearly *His hobby is cloudwatching